


In Fire We Forge

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [59]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Somnus Lucis Caelum, Angst, Ardyn Being an Idiot, Ardyn Needs a Hug, Ardyn loses control, Arguements, Begging, Cerbie Best Boy, Covenants, Demonifiation, Fear, Fire, Gods, Healing, Hope, Lots and lots of fire, Mentions of Verstael Basithia, Multi, Regret, Secrets, Sleepy Cor Leonis, Somnus is a Dick, Sorrow, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After infecting Verstael with the starscourge for all the abuse he had inflicted upon Prom and Cor, Ardyn takes the opportunity to form a covenant with Ifrit the Infernian. But things do not go at all to plan...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ifrit (Final Fantasy XV) & Ardyn Izunia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In Fire We Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!
> 
> I decided to give you a story to end 2019 with a bang! 
> 
> So please enjoy :)

“Somnus! Somnus! Somnus wake up!” 

Ardyn screamed kicking Somnus’s bed as hard as he could. The scourge was falling from his eyes, his hands, his mouth, everywhere. And Ardyn didn’t have a clue what to do. He was shaking with panic and it just wouldn’t stop. Nothing would stop. He couldn’t stop the black goo anymore than he could stop loving his son. His head was screaming at him. The pain was nearly unbearable and Ardyn knew this was all his fault. He would have gone to Cor with this, but Ardyn had already promised his husband he wouldn’t go anywhere near Verstael or Niflheim and he had. Now, he was stuck with the starscourge pouring out his body and there was not a thing he could do to stop it. He needed someone to help him and the only person that could do that was his brother. 

When Somnus didn’t wake up Ardyn screamed louder than before and kicked the bed with all his daemon strength.

“SOMNUS! PLEASE!” 

Somnus shot up right as his bed broke and smacked the floor. The Founder King let out a growl of rage at being woken up so rudely and turned to face his brother. “ARDYN WHAT THE FU-”

Somnus stopped mid-sentence seeing his brother coated from head to toe in the scourge. He was shaking and trembling and breathing at a quick and rapid pace. Somnus hadn’t seen Ardyn like this in such a long time. What the fuck had happened? Somnus was going to summon his weapon to defend himself in case Ardyn attacked him but… his brother’s eyes weren’t glowing yellow with rage. They were gold glistened with absolute fear.

By the Six cruel and twisted nature, what the fuck had happened?

Somnus remained still in his broken bed and asked carefully. “Ardyn? What’s going on?” 

“I messed up. I really fucking messed up. It won’t stop, I can’t control it. I need your help. Please help me!” Ardyn begged unable to move as he didn’t want to fling any of this vile stuff at his brother. 

“Okay.” Somnus answered, trying to remove any anger from his voice. “What did you do?”

“I… I need to show you.” 

“Alright. Show me then.” 

Ardyn shook his head, with the scourge pouring out of his eyes. “Not here. I can’t do it here. We need to leave. We have to go somewhere isolated, like the desert somewhere where no one will get hurt! I don’t want to hurt anyone, Somnus.”

“I won’t let that happen. Have you spoken to Cor?” Somnus honestly had no idea what to do. Ardyn seemed very, very aware of himself. Ardyn had never been this way before and the scourge had never acted in this way either. 

Ardyn violently shook his head that time. “No! He can’t know! He can’t know what is going on! Somnus, please! I just want this to stop! I can’t do anything to stop it! I’ve tried! Believe me I have really, really tried!”

“Calm down!” Somnus ordered getting out of bed. “Take us somewhere isolated. Ardyn, come on. You want my help, let’s go.”

Ardyn took in a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. 

The brothers soon appeared in a remote location. It was in the middle of the night and the moon was the only thing that allowed Somnus to see Ardyn. The Founder King just hoped that Ardyn had enough will power to keep the daemons away from him. Somnus could really do without having to a clash with the mindless beings, especially how unstabled Ardyn appeared to be acting right now. Yes, Somnus was very concerned about Ardyn, but what concerned him more was the fact he did not want to include his husband in this. Cor had only just gotten back from Niflheim and lost a member of his family, surely Ardyn wouldn’t have done anything that would jeopardise his family in any way, not after nearly losing it. Somnus bloody hoped that was the case. But by the way Ardyn was holding himself, shaking uncontrollably, asking him for help and unable to contain the scourge… Somnus just didn’t have a clue. The fear of the unknown was probably worse than witnessing his brother having a breakdown before him. 

“Ardyn? What did you do?” Somnus asked, keeping at a distance. 

Ardyn gulped. “I went to hurt Verstael like you said I could. But we got carried away.” 

“So you did kill him?” 

“No. I did something far worse than that, brother.” Ardyn muttered looking down at his blackened hands. It just won’t stop… why wouldn’t it stop… “I demonified the Infernian.” 

“You did WHAT?!”

* * *

Ardyn broke through the glass of the Infernian’s frozen prison and walked in. As the glass smashed the ice machine’s keeping the God asleep turned off and sirens started to blare. Ardyn cared little for all of that. He put up a pink wall so no Niff soldier could try and stop him as he attempted to forge a covenant with the God that had also been rejected by the rest of the Six. The immortal royal decided that since he couldn’t claim Verstael’s life he would have the next best thing. That was to make Bahamut look fucking weak as Ardyn tried to charm Ifrit to help Lucian’s in their fight against Niflheim, and if it came to it the Draconian himself. Ardyn knew he had little time to waste. The entire Niflheim army would probably be alerted to his current location and would attempt to flush him out. If the Emperor knew he was here, it could be seen as an illegal act of war and that would be it. Iedolas would hold nothing back on what remained of the wall which would force Regis to give up more of his life force to sustain it. Ardyn was not having his nephew’s blood on his hands, not when he was already destined to have Noct’s blood soaking his. He had to do this quickly. 

“Infernian! Awaken!” Ardyn’s voice boomed through the prison. 

Nothing happened. 

Ardyn let out a sigh and was about to throw something at the sleeping deity when the ice that was still stuck to the walls started to melt. The ground started to move as the Fire Lord arose from his sleep. The walls turned to fire as the ground cracked open due to the scorching heat. The daemons inside of Ardyn tried to getaway. Tried to get themselves and Ardyn to safety from the burning rage of the once great, kind and powerful God. But Ardyn knew this was his only chance to get what he wanted. He stood up tall and shouted to the God that was now staring at him with eyes glowing brighter than the core of Eos. 

“Lord Ifrit. It is I, Ardyn from the House Caelum. The Adagium. I need your assistance in protecting the Chosen from Niflheim and the traitorous God Bahamut. Oh mighty Fire Lord, I ask that you form a covenant with me. I understand the need for revenge against that fucked up God and if we work together we can achieve just that. All I ask is that you give me the power to burn him and Niflheim to the ground!”

Ardyn didn’t have time to blink before the Fire Detiy swiped his hand and smacked Ardyn to the wall he had put up. Ardyn’s clothes started to burn as the daemons screamed at him to leave. To run away from the God that was surely going to burn everything and lay waste to Eos for the crimes that humanity and the Gods had laid against him. Ardyn grunted getting to his feet as quick as he could as the Fire Lord muffled some ancient tongue that only the Oracle’s were able to understand. That just hurt Ardyn’s head even more. The noise was so painful and ear-splitting that Ardyn thought his head might explode. But the Adagium couldn’t give in now. Not when the Infernian had risen and was going to destroy everyone. Ardyn had to try something to save his country and family from certain doom if Ifrit made it out of here. 

Ardyn unleashed his full armiger and flung it at the God as he sent a fireball in Ardyn’s direction. Ardyn used the scourge to get out the way in the nick of time but he went straight into the hand of the God. The Infernian crushed Ardyn in his tight grip as he lifted him up to face him. 

Ardyn struggled but tried again to reason with the deity so no needless violence or blood had to be spilled. “Oh Mighty Ifrit, now that I have your attention, consider the benefits of an agreement. Consider the chaos you can bring upon those who imprisoned and enslaved you. Consider what we could do to the remainder of the Hexatheon if you join me.”

Ifrit pulled Ardyn right to his face and again spat words at him in a language, Ardyn simply would never be able to comprehend. 

( _ Pityful creature! The insolence shown is worth nort but of death) _

“I take that as a no? I am afraid I don’t understand. Do not make me do something I will regret to gain your power.” 

Ardyn cringed at the painful sound of what he only assumed to be the Infernian laughing at him. 

_ (Power no mortal could comprehend you seek. Wasteful being. How dare a man from the House of Caelum to suggest such perfidiousness to a God) _

Ardyn rolled his eyes struggling to breathe by the grip the giant God had on him. Was this God thick or what?! “Infernian, I will tell you for the final time. I do not understand. If you agree to my proposal put me down!” __

_ (You have been found wanting. Now you will burn) _

Ifrit’s arm burst into flames and the daemons screamed at Ardyn to do something. In the last attempt to protect himself Ardyn did something he hadn’t done in over 500 years. He grabbed on to the hand that was holding him and forced the scourge into the Gods being all while screaming. 

“YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME! YOU WILL HELP ME IN OUR VENGEANCE AND YOU WILL PROTECT THE CHOSEN!” 

Ardyn than fell to the floor as Ifrit dropped him. Now, Ardyn knew what was coming next. 2000 years’ worth of memories pouring into his head. Memories that he would probably never want to relive, but he had already done it. Ardyn’s fate was sealed and the forced covenant had been forged.

* * *

Somnus looked at Ardyn with nothing but disgust as Ardyn continued to shake. He had been unable to stop the scourge since the union and Somnus had no pity for his brother. 

“YOU IDIOT!” Somnus screamed. “This is the stupidest thing you have ever done!”

“I know and I am sorry. Please forgive me.” Ardyn begged as the scourge dripped out of his mouth.

Somnus growled and roared at Ardyn with rage as strong as Ifrit’s had been. “Why should I?! You could have put everyone in danger. Give me one! Give me one good reason why I should help you!?” 

“Because I did this for Noctis! Having a God on our side would help us protect him!” Ardyn started to cry as the black goo wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t cope with not being in control. He just couldn’t cope. 

“From who Ardyn?! Because Bahamut doesn’t want him harmed! All he wants is for you to kill him! Now you giving into your affliction is only helping BAHAMUT!” 

“I am sorry! I don’t know what to do and the scourge won’t stop!” 

“Than you know exactly what has to happen if you can’t control it.” Somnus said plainly with no hint of emotion at all. 

Ardyn’s fear than hit its peak. He stared into the blue eyes of his little brother and he knew exactly what he was referring too. He was threatening him with Angelgard and by the look of nothingness on his face, Ardyn knew this wasn’t a warning or a threat. Somnus was going to ship him back there. Ardyn tried to gulp down the vile plague and he took a step back from Somnus. Ardyn’s breathing got heavier and he resulted to begging. Ardyn didn’t want to go back there. He did not want to suffer the darkened isolation again. He did not want to be without, Prom, Cor, Noctis or Regis. He needed to be with his family, he had only done this to protect them after all. 

In a panicked voice, Ardyn pleaded with his brother. “Please don’t send me back there! Cor and Prom need me! Please, please don’t send me back there, brother!” 

“If you were in my position what would you do?!” Somnus shouted back, also not wanting to ship Ardyn away. But if he couldn’t control it, Ardyn was a risk to all...

“I would do what needs to be done to protect my family. No matter the cost.” Ardyn whimpered, reluctantly accepting the fact that Somnus was right. 

The Founder King let out a sigh. 

This was the last thing he wanted to do especially since Ardyn had finally found something to live for. Something that was his and only his and something he was willing to try and change his fate for to safeguard. Somnus couldn’t take that away from Ardyn. Not when he had finally allowed himself to be happy. 

Somnus blinked as an idea popped into his enraged head. “Have you tried summoning him?” 

“What?” Ardyn asked confused as to why that was important. 

“Have you tried fucking summoning him?!” Somnus shouted back. 

“No! Please stop shouting at me Somnus. I am terrified.” 

“You need to do it. You have to summon him and as soon as you summon him, I want you to get rid of him.” 

“Okay.” 

Ardyn nodded and summoned the Infernian into the blackened desert. 

The brothers could feel the air grow hotter as the sand started to lift into the air. There was a glowing ball a few feet away from them and that was where they knew the god was going to appear. Somnus stood behind Ardyn and watched with disappointment at Ardyn’s lack of control as the God full form came into the view. The desert was now glowing with the light and warmth the deity had brought with him but Somnus was not worried about him right now. He didn’t look like he could do anything without Ardyn’s say so, so Somnus focused on his brother as he made the ancient being, the being older than them, fade into the darkness. As the Infernian faded, so did the scourge. The black goo started to soak back into his brother’s body and once the light of the God had gone so had the scourge. 

Ardyn looked down at himself, no longer able to feel the substance on his skin “What? How did that work?!” 

“I don’t know.” Somnus muttered under his breath, before grabbing ahold of Ardyn’s coat and soon went back to shouting in his face again. “But you, are not to leave your house until I say otherwise!” 

“Somnus...” Ardyn started to say but Somnus shook him violently and screamed as loud as he could.

“SHUT UP! YOU STUPID IDIOT! You could have killed everyone by waking him up! If you leave your house without my say so, I will tell Cor that you broke your promise about going near Verstael! I will tell him and Regis about this covenant you forced upon one of the Six! Do you understand me?!” 

“Yes.” Ardyn nodded. 

Ardyn was just grateful he wasn’t going back to Angelgard. Ardyn did as he was told, he took Somnus back to the Citadel and then he went back to his bedroom to find Cor still fast asleep. At least he didn’t have to explain where he had gotten too. But because he felt guilty about breaking his promise to his husband, Ardyn sat on the floor, not on the bed. He looked at his hands, so thankful that none of the scourge was plastering them. So grateful he had gotten back control because he was not leaving Cor or Prom. Cor had just lost his uncle again and Prom didn’t really understand what was going on. His son was only 10 after all. Everything was a mess and now Ardyn had just created a bigger mess. 

Ardyn than felt something crawl into his lap. He looked down and saw Cerbie rubbing his heads against his’s chest to try and comfort him.

“I have really fucked up this time Cerbie.” Ardyn admitted stroking his dog. 

Ardyn than proceeded to tell Cerbie in detail what had taken place and Cerbie wasn’t too impressed with his dada’s actions. None the less Cerbie gave him comfort and, in some weird daemon language, told him to tell Cor what had happened.

“I know. I know you are right. But for the time being, I don’t want to worry daddy.” Ardyn said still stroking Cerbie. 

But Ardyn knew he could not keep this a secret from Cor forever.

He was going to have to tell him eventually or Somnus would. 


End file.
